The Great Pokémon Trainer Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Meowth
(A dazed Brock is having visions of showgirls dancing around his head.) (Milhouse, angry that Brock has destroyed his instrument, is ready to hit him with a plank, but just as he swings, Brock slumps down again. Milhouse instead hits the head of Dragonbreath, who stands up and prepares to fight.) (Nervously, Milhouse tries to hide the plank, but Dragonbreath grabs him by the neck and is about to punch him. He manages to get loose, resulting in the punch hitting the piano so hard it crashes into the band members, sending them and Brock flying in separate directions. Brock lands on his back as a full-blown bar fight breaks out.) ("Sonic the Hedgehog" characters and Badniks are strangling each other, hitting them with whatever they can, be it a shoe, a chair, or kicking them as they swing from a ceiling lamp.) (Tiana and Naveen rush over to break up the fight as Meowth enjoys his mug of "Rodent's Delight".) (Several gunshots go off, some of which shatter the light bulbs. Ash has found Brock and is helping him sit up, lightly slapping his cheek to wake him up.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Brock? Brock! (The drug is wearing off, and the sounds of gunfire awake Brock.) *Brock/Dawson: What? What? (He then sees the fight in progress.) What in heaven's name is going on? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: I've spotted our peg-legged- (Ash looks to the bar, but Meowth is gone. Ash helps Brock to his feet to begin looking for the cat.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Come on, old guy. There's not a moment to lose. The bar fight has become even more violent. Ash sees a trapdoor behind the bar and he and Brock move towards it, unnoticed. The fight continues as Brock climbs down the passageway, with Ash right behind him. Ash quietly shuts the door, just as a chair flies over and hits it.)'' (''Down below, Ash sees Meowth up ahead, climbing into a drain pipe. Ash motions for Brock to follow him and they quietly creep behind, as Meowth sings May's song to himself.) *Mewoth/Fidget: (singing) Let me be good to you Ba-boo ba-boom So dream on And drink your beer Your baby's here (Ash and Brock look into the pipe, seeing Meowth pick up his lantern and disappear into the darkness.) *Brock/Dawson: Basil- (Ash shushes him and climbs inside the pipe.) *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Follow me. (The camera slowly pans upward. From inside the pipe, we can hear Ash and Brock as they climb their way up the pipe.) *Brock/Dawson: Great Scott. I can't see a thing. *Ash Ketchum/Basil: Shh. Grab my coat and follow along. No, no, no, not that way. Dawson, look out for your- (A sealed cap rattles as Brock walks straight into it.) *Brock/Dawson: Oww! Confound it! (The camera continues moving up along with Ash and Brock.) *Brock/Dawson: Do you have any idea where we're going? *Ash Ketchum/Basil: But of course. Left turn. Right turn here, Brock. Category:Julian14bernardino Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Julian14bernardino Transcripts Category:The Great Mouse Detective Parts Category:Parts Category:Scenes Category:Cruel Scenes Category:Transcripts